Secrets- Alternative
by Galaxyexplorer74
Summary: An alternative version of Secrets, but the same setting as the original. Please enjoy. Yang decides to take her long time crush's book but this results in a secret being revealed that she didn't expect... but certainly wanted. Please R&R. Bumblebee one-shot. Warning: contains futa-on-girl. Don't like, don't read.


**Secrets- Alternative**

 _ **A/N: Sup hunters and huntresses, another one-shot here. This, as you can see from the title, is an alternate version of Secrets. The two are practically the same except Yang is the futa rather than Blake and some of the actual smut will be different since, again, Yang is the futa.**_

 _ **I have also put up a poll on my profile page titled: What Else Should I Do? I have given you 5 options, so if you would like to vote, please do so.**_

 _ **A Guest reviewer (who went by Wolf Eyes) requested this on Secrets so here you go and I hope you all enjoy ;)**_

 _Ooh, Jade you naughty girl._ Blake lays on the bottom bunk bed, her golden orbs going left to right, moving down one line, and then repeating the process. This was one of her favorite books to read when she was alone. The prospect of two girls in high school who started hating each other but slowly developed feelings is… relatable. Ruby and Weiss began their romantic journey only a couple months ago, but it has quickly progressed since then. She looks over to the bed and sees two sets of pajamas on the floor, obviously taken off in a hurry. _Much faster than I thought._ "Hey Blake whatcha readin'?!" Blake nearly jumps out of her skin at Yang's sudden entrance.

"Nothing Yang." She tries to act natural and hides the book's cover. Yang narrows her eyes, becoming suspicious almost immediately. When you've had a crush on someone for a while, you recognize their tells and Blake's mouth always moved slightly down when she was trying to hide something. That wasn't the only thing she noticed about Blake's mouth, but that was for another time… like tonight when she was alone.

"Oh really? I've never heard of a book called _nothing._ I'll have to read it sometime." Blake simply looks up at her, her golden cat eyes saying _stop being a smartass._

She takes advantage of this moment to take the book out of Blake's hand with lightning speed. Blake nearly stops her, but because she wasn't expecting it (and got lost in Yang's beautiful lilac eyes), she didn't react fast enough. "Yang, give it back."

Yang smirks and uses her incredible strength from punching the bag every day to keep the cat-girl at bay. _""Oh Jade." Tori says as they kiss passionately."_

Blake realizes, with horror, that Yang is reading the book aloud. "Yang, give it back now!" The whole situation looks like what Yang used do to her little red-loving sister. Yang has her hand on Blake's head. Blake continues trying to reach for the book but to no avail, as Yang faces the other way, continuing her reading all the while.

" _Jade begins to slowly take off Tori's shirt and undoes her bra, intent on getting to the good stuff."_ Yang wiggles her eyebrows.

Blake pushes more and more and to both their surprise, Yang trips on some clothes that Ruby left lying around. _Must've been from last night after Ruby and Weiss's date._ The book goes flying and Blake lands on top of Yang, breaking her fall.

When they finally recover, Yang smiles at the position that they landed in. Blake is straddling her and her face is practically in her shirt. "I always wondered how long it'd be until I got you in this position."

Blake sits up and rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

They stay like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before Blake feels something. Something quite… hard. "Um Yang, do you have something in your pocket?"

Yang takes a second before realizing what it is and she jumps up, throwing Blake off, A blush quickly covering all of Yang's face. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was just my phone." She makes up an excuse quickly, but Blake doesn't buy it.

"You never have your phone on you." Blake looks at her suspiciously.

Yang's eyes begin to dart around the room, not wanting to make any type of contact with Blake's eyes. "Um, I forgot to take it out after lunch." She says quickly

Again, Blake doesn't buy it and is a little hurt that Yang is actually lying to her. "Come on Yang, you know you can tell me anything." She says with genuine sincerity, actually becoming a little worried about it.

But Yang won't budge and dodges the question again. "Blake, it's fine. I swear it was my phone." _Alright, that didn't work… maybe I need a different approach._

"Ok, how about we make a deal? You tell me the truth and I'll let you pet my ears for a week."

Yang looks at her in surprise and hope. "Really?"

"Yes… and more if you want." She smirks seductively.

Even though Yang is severely cornered and embarrassed, Blake's sexy voice and smile arouses her. She tries to stop the perverted thoughts but she can't control herself right now. She was already horny beforehand, as always, and Blake isn't helping the situation.

Blake watches as a small bulge begins to appear in Yang's pants. This completely catches her off-guard and she stutters. "Um, wh-what is that?" She points at the bulge that is slowly increasing in size.

Yang looks down and turns, trying to hide it. "It's nothing." She says as fast as Nora talks about pancakes.

"That is not nothing." Blake says, getting a little annoyed. "Please Yang, tell me. You know I'd never make fun of you."

Yang, still attempting to hide it, looks at Blake and sees the sincerity and love behind her eyes. She sighs before turning around. "I-I kinda have a dick." Blake stares in shock and awe, specifically downward, making Yang uncomfortable. "Stop staring."

Blake averts her eyes and looks into Yang's orbs instead. "Sorry." Yang sighs and sits down on her bed. Blake takes slow, calculated strides towards her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just, the last people I showed this to were my friends and they kinda… freaked out."

Blake steps forward and sits on the bed, hugging Yang with one arm. "Hey, I'm not freaking out, am I?"

Yang smiles. "No. No you're not."

Blake smiles back. "So," She continues after a moment, a little nervous and hesitant about asking this. "have you had it since you were a kid or…" She trails off, feeling a little out of line asking a question like that.

"Since birth. It's a rare disorder. I don't know much else about it." She shrugs. Blake nods and spares a glance down… only to see that Big Yang is still stiff. Yang notices this and tries to hide it again. "Sorry."

Blake smiles and lets lust creep into her voice and leans in close. "What exactly are you thinking about right now?" Yang shudders under her crush's hot breath. "You know you can tell me." Blake reaches down and touches the impressive rod through the pants that are getting tighter and tighter by the second.

"Bl-Blake." Yang whispers out, getting more and more worked up.

"Come on, tell me." Blake continues to grope her, eliciting a small moan from the busty blonde.

"I'm thinking about…"

"Hmm?"

"T-Taking you on thi-this bed right now." Yang stutters out.

"And tell me," She leans close once again. "have you dreamed about doing this before?" She increases the speed of her groping.

"Y-Yes."

"What do you say to making a dream _come_ true tonight?" Yang moans and mumbles something. "What was that?"

"P-Please."

"That's all you needed to say." Blake kisses Yang's ear and moves down, kissing her neck a few times as well.

She finally moves all the way down and begins to undo Yang's impressively tight shorts. As soon as she pulls them down far enough, Yang's rod springs up, swaying back and forth a couple times. "Wow." Blake says from the sight. "Now that's a katana." The 10-inch katana stays straight up as Blake gently grabs it and begins to slowly pump.

Yang watches as Blake looks upon her stiff meat with awe and pumps it. "Aaah." Yang begins to moan from being horny for so long without any release. Blake smiles at the reaction she gets from her and decides to take it to the next level. She moves forward a bit more and licks the tip, swirling her tongue around it, before closing her mouth around it.

Blake bobs her head up and down and picks up speed, causing Yang to moan even more. She grabs Blake's hair and gently pushes her head down further each time. "Aaaaaah, yes." Yang moans out. She can feel Blake smile against her before she quickly speeds up. "Oh my-"

Yang watches as Blake's cheeks expand each time she goes down, only adding to her pleasure. She knows she's not going to last much longer; though, the speed isn't what pushes her over the edge, it's the fact that Blake is the one doing it. "I'm- I'm-" Yang can't get it out but Blake understands and goes even faster, intent on giving her a good time.

Yang's vision turns white as she's overcome with ecstasy and pleasure. She can't give any warning; even though she didn't need it, as she didn't pull off and instead swallowed it all.

A few minutes afterwards, Yang finally regains her vision but is still left shuddering from the sex high she just felt. Blake wipes her mouth and licks the cum off before lying down on the bed with Yang. "Holy shit." Is all Yang can manage as a response.

Blake smiles, happy that she could bring so much joy to the girl she loved. "It was good, I take it?"

"Oh, it was better than good." They smile and kiss each other, Yang tasting herself on Blake's lips, almost making her ready for round 2

They lie in bed for a few minutes before Blake kisses Yang's neck and she moans immediately, eliciting a smile from the other woman. Blake begins to kiss down Yang's body, undressing her as she goes, paying extra attention to her more impressive assets. "Oh, you keep doing that and there'll be a round two."

Blake smiles and leans close, whispering. "Then I guess I better keep doing it." Blake continues to kiss and leaves multiple visible marks, marking Yang as hers and no one else's… and Yang isn't complaining. Yang can't take it anymore and flips them over, so Blake is on bottom and she's on top. She smiles before moving down, wanting to give Blake the best time she's ever had.

She slowly undresses her, taking off the kimono first and then moving on to the pants. Finally, Blake is left naked in front of her. "God you're so beautiful." Blake blushes profusely. She finally makes it to her privates and takes in the sweet smell of her arousal. She slowly begins to caress it, moving her fingers in circles.

"Oh yes." Blake moans out. Yang increases her speed and kisses Blake, drowning out her moans. When they separate, Yang hears something she's dreamed of. "Let me ride you."

Yang nods and gets on the bed, lying on her back. Blake quickly straddles over Yang, lining herself up. Only a few seconds afterwards, Blake shoves Yang inside of her, no longer able to contain her moans.

Blake slowly goes up and down, only going a few inches each time. This goes for a few minutes so that they get comfortable. "Faster." Yang says, lust completely lacing her voice. Blake picks up speed and Yang finally bottoms out, which occurs every couple seconds now. "Oh YEAH!" Blake rides harder and harder, putting everything she has into it.

Yang grips the bedsheets tightly as she's completely at Blake's mercy now. The bed creaks with the force of each movement that Blake makes. Both Yang and Blake's breasts move in harmony, bouncing up and down.

They go at it like this for a few minutes, both heavily panting, before Yang finally can't take it anymore. "I'm cumming."

"Me too." Blake responds, not breaking rhythm.

"Where?" She simply asks, unable to form anything more.

"In." Blake moans out. "YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Blake's walls clench around Yang as she almost rips the bedsheets.

"Oh my-" The feeling of Blake tightening around her pushes Yang over the edge as she feels her release.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Yang finally pulls out and almost flops on the bed next to Blake, still trying to catch her breath. Neither one says anything as they both begin to drift off. "Blake?" Yang says sleepily.

"Yes Yang?"

"I-I think I love you."

Blake kisses the back of Yang's neck. "I love you too." She can feel the aura of happiness that comes off of Yang after she says that.

"Night."

"Night." And with that, the two destined lovers sleep.

 **Earlier**

"Ah come on Weiss, just give me the notes and I promise, the next time we-"

"No. You need to learn to pay attention in class and take your own notes. I won't always be around to hold your hand."

Ruby and Weiss walk through the hall towards their room, intent on studying for the quiz tomorrow. "Weissy." Ruby whines.

"No Ruby." They finally make it to their room. "Like I said, you need to-" She freezes at the sight in front of her. Blake going to town on Yang... and Yang has a dick. Weiss immediately slams the door.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asks, reaching for the door to check.

Weiss reacts quickly and grabs Ruby's hand. "No, um, let's go talk to Jaune."

"What? Why? You don't even like him." Ruby says in confusion.

"Well he can help you study. Let's go." Weiss runs off with Ruby in tow, intent on getting as far away as possible so neither of them hear anything they'd rather not.


End file.
